1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection system for projecting an image fit for a shape, a position, and the like of an object.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-173431 discloses a projection system for projection mapping to project image content onto a structure such as a building. In the projection system, a projection apparatus radiates, onto the structure, image light showing image content and pattern light showing a pattern image in which projection coordinates in a projection coordinate system are coded. Further, a capture apparatus captures an image of the pattern image projected onto the structure. The projection system enables projection mapping while the image content is positioned for the structure.